Eyeless Jack x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: A Creepy Pasta fanfiction. Pardon the terrible title; I suck at titles. Happy Halloween, everyone; In honor of my favourite holiday, I decided to make this story. Rated M for brief mentions of blood, hints of cannibalism, and smut.


**Eyeless Jack x Male Reader**

**Trick or (you're my) treat**

Pumpkins, carved into scary faces, decorations littering the neighbourhood, and countless trick-or-treaters roaming the street.

It was indeed that time of the year again; Halloween.

(y/n) loved Halloween; It was his favourite holiday, and there was nothing he loved more than dressing up.

Of course, this year was no different, except he'd be staying at home.

He'd heard rumours about a serial killer, stealing people's kidneys, so (y/n) wasn't really willing to go outside.

(y/n) was no fool, though; He had stocked up on candy the day prior, so he had enough candy for trick-or-treaters, and for himself.

Later that night, long after a handful of trick-or-treaters had come and gone, (y/n) was munching on some of the left-over candy, when his door bell rang.

_I guess some people are still out trick-or-treating_, (y/n) thought to himself, as he opened the door, candy in hand.

What he was met with was quite different.

There, by his door, stood a man, wearing a blue mask, with some black substance oozing from the sockets, where the eyes ought to be.

His hair was brown, and he was wearing a dark hoodie, though (y/n) could, however faintly, see bloodstains.

_This kid went all in with his costume_, (y/n) thought as he offered the stranger some candy.

"Hiya!" the stranger replied.

"The name's Jack! Can I come in? It's pretty chilly out, you know", the man called Jack, said.

(y/n) just stared, dumbfounded. "Look, Jack...your costume is awesome, but I can't just let a stranger into my house." (y/n) said, hesitantly.

"What costume?" Jack replied. "Oh...You think I'm a trick-or-treater? No, I'm just looking for a place to stay, is all. What's your name, by the way?" He asked.

"My name's (y/n). And- Wait, if it's not a costume, then...are those stains real blood?" (y/n) was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable; Could this be the man from all the rumours?

Then again, if he was, he sure looked pretty good for a kidney-eating serial killer.

(y/n) was snapped from his thoughts as Jack chuckled softly.

"I didn't think you'd actually notice those stains, hehe...oops.

Anyways; Can I come in?"

(y/n) couldn't help but stare at Jack; He was so handsome...it went against (y/n)'s very principles, but he let the man into his house, and locked the door.

"Thanks, man! (y/n), was it? You look good enough to eat!" Jack laughed at his own words.

(y/n) shuddered. "Is that really such a clever thing to say when you've got blood stains on your shirt, showing up at a stranger's house late at night?" (y/n) mused.

Jack threw an arm around (y/n)'s shoulder and smirked.

"Well, we introduced ourselves, right? So, technically, we're not strangers.

Besides, I won't kill you; you let me into your house. The least I can do is spare your life."

(y/n) found himself smiling, despite being in the presence of a serial killer.

"So, Jack...is it really true that you eat kidneys? And do you eat anything else..?" (y/n) asked. He figured it was best to ask; He didn't have anything else to say, anyway, and he was genuinely interested, too.

Jack grinned and sat on the couch, and had (y/n) join him.

"I do eat kidneys, but I also eat other things", he said, as he grabbed some candy.

(y/n) was getting more fascinated with Jack by the minute.

"So...when you're not killing people, what do you like to do?" (y/n) asked.

Jack scooted a bit closer to (y/n), and lazily threw his arm around (y/n).

"Well, I mostly just walk around, looking for a boyfriend...it's hard to find someone when you're always hiding, and killing." Jack said, smiling softly.

(y/n) was blushing slightly; Jack was looking for a boyfriend, and so was (y/n).

Jack sighed softly. "I'll never find the right one...what about you, (y/n)? Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Actually, no; I'm also looking for a boyfriend, to be honest."

Before (y/n) could even blink, Jack pressed his lips to (y/n)'s, in what could only be described as an exhilarating, passionate kiss.

It soon turned deep, as Jack slid his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring his wet cavern.

(y/n) was making out with a serial killer, and he loved it!

Soon, though, they had to pull away for air.

(y/n) was beet red, and giggling. "You're a great kisser", (y/n) mumbled, and Jack smirked. "That's not the only thing I'm good at", he said, leaving (y/n) even more flustered.

"So, do you want to take this to the bedroom...or should we do it on the couch?" Jack said teasingly. (y/n) chuckled softly, and brought Jack to his room.

***Lemony time skip***

"Well, you are just full of surprises, aren't you?" (y/n) said, as his (e_c) eyes stared at Jack, in all his naked glory.

Jack chuckled as he lined up near (y/n)'s entrance.

"Just wait, babe; I've got more surprises up my sleeve." And with that, he entered (y/n) slowly, letting (y/n) adjust to his rather large size.

As (y/n) finished adjusting, Jack started thrusting, slowly.

(y/n) moaned softly, and Jack slowly thrusted faster and harder, making (y/n) moan louder.

"Faster, Jack, harder!" (y/n) pleaded, and Jack complied, almost pounding into (y/n).

After a few minutes of hard thrusting, (y/n) arched his back, groaning in pleasure; Jack had struck his prostate.

Taking it as a sign, Jack thrusted faster, hitting (y/n)'s prostate with every thrust, with deadly accuracy.

"F-faster, Jack! I'm getting close!" A few thrusts later, he released his seed, breathing heavily.

Jack felt (y/n) clench around him, but he kept thrusting a while more, before releasing inside (y/n).

He rode out his orgasm, before pulling out slowly, letting his semen run out of (y/n), then collapsed next to him.

Jack pulled (y/n) close to his chest, cuddling.

"I don't know if it's a bit earl for me to say this, (y/n), but...I love you."

"I love you too", (y/n) said, kissing Jack softly, with a bright smile.

***Time skip***

A year had gone since (y/n)'s first encounter with Jack, and now Jack lived with him.

(y/n) occasionally joined Jack on one of his killing sprees, as strange as it felt, and Jack always made (y/n) feel extra special, to compensate for the killing sprees.

They were a surprisingly good pair, and always made each other smile.

"I hope it's not too much for you, (y/n)", Jack said. "I mean, not everyone are comfortable with a serial killer, who eats kidneys."

(y/n) chuckled and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "I love you, Jack. And I will love you forever; Serial killer or not, I think you're perfect."

Jack blushed, and kissed (y/n) lovingly.

"I love you too, (y/n), and I'm glad to have you in my life."

Needless to say, the two lived happily forever after; And every Halloween, the neighbours would be frightened half to death as Jack and (y/n)'s decorations got creepier with time.

~**The End~**


End file.
